Me and almighty one shots!
by Sapphire Darkhouse
Summary: A collection of Vocaloid one shots according to requests and other random things...Ideas welcome! Please review! I need new ideas to snicker around...hehehe...Review and Rate please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story...well not really story but it is anyways... I've got my birthday on May 23! *Hands cakes to everyone***

**Warning: If you don't want any fluffiness, go read other of my stories which contained brutality...hahaha!  
**

**Chapter one People!**

* * *

**Pairing: MikuXKaito  
Genre: Random XD  
Rating: T**

* * *

"Oy, Miku wake Up!" Meiko shouted over a megaphone. I shot up and glared at her.

"Never do that!" I shouted back and she nodded and went out of my room. I went out of bed and stretched my arms and slapped myself (literally).

It's a typical summer day in this place and I was supposed to go somewhere but last night Mieko said that she and the others are leaving for America.

I objected but I couldn't comprehend anymore so I just followed.

I went to the bathroom and went out fully dressed. I darted downstairs and saw Kaito wearing a…It's hard to say but…A single scarf and nothing else.

"Shit Kaito, get some clothes!" I shouted at him but he totally ignored me.

"Miku we'll be leaving…enjoy the rest of your life!" Rin shouted and they left me alone with Kaito in the house.

"Miku-chan, want some ice cream?" Kaito asked and I turned to him with a glare.

"Only if you put your clothes on you pervert!" I shouted and he left his bowl of ice cream on the table and went upstairs.

"Ice cream's not bad. Why not try…" I said and took the spoon and scooped some ice cream from the bowl and plopped it in my mouth.

"Not bad." I said and took another spoon full of the stuff and another one and another one.

I sighed and took the whole bunch. After eating the whole thing, Kaito went down and saw me. The spoon was dangling in my mouth for your information.

"You like it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Glad you like it. It's my new creation." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Leeks." He answered. I suddenly felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, you used the spoon I used." He said. *Shot*

That was an indirect kiss…

* * *

**Please review! I desperately need reviews, since I did this randomly...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just got this published after I started it! LOL!  
**

**To: Melancholicblossom (If your reading it)**

**I shall give this story as my gift to you because I was kinda late for your Birthday!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Pairing: LenXRin  
Genre: Supernatural, Romance  
Rating: T**

* * *

I woke up in the forest, near the town end. I realized that it was dark already and I have to go.

I stood up and noticed that my corset and petticoat was the only ones I had on. My dress was gone but my jewellery isn't. I sighed and stood up.

I noticed that there were red stains on my clothes so I sniffed it to know what it is. It smelled like iron.

"Run!" A voice shouted but I didn't follow it. Not until someone snatched me from my spot. I realized that I was riding a black stallion.

"Who are you?" I demanded but arrows flew towards our direction.

"No time for explanation, Princess. We have to get out of this area." The rider said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are after you. They want your heart!" He shouted and ran faster.

"Why do they want my heart?" I asked.

"I'll answer it later, right now we have to get you away from the werewolves in this area."

"Werewolves?" I shouted in surprise.

"Yes." He said and came to a complete halt. He went down and so did I.

"They could trail off your scent but I know how to hide it but we have to run." He said. I nodded and loosened my corset.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I gave a nod. We broke off to our run and I noticed that we were faster that our pursuers.

"Nice going princess…get ready to jump off a river."

"What?" He said and chuckled. Oh the nerve!

"Ready yourself." He shouted and we ran faster. Not long after that, we saw a river so we hurriedly jumped to the other side and stopped running.

I saw on the other side that there was a pack of wolves following us a while ago. We were both panting.

I took a good look at him. He has blonde hair like mine, deep crimson eyes as mine, and pale skin as mine.

"Are you somewhat related to me?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm just a mere vampire saving you." He answered.

Thanks but now I have to go back home." I said and turned away from him. I have no idea on what's going on.

"Wait Prin-" His voice was cut off so I turned around and saw what it was.

A large pointed metal was pierced on his heart. Blood was streaking down on his noble clothes. I panicked.

"No!" I shouted and catched him before he fell. I took out the metal and threw it on back on the thrower.

"No! Please!" Tears were flowing down on my cheeks as he cupped it.

"Rin…" He said. He knew my name.

"Please don't! I don't even know your name!" I shouted and hugged him close.

"Len is my name." He whispered.

"Len, please, don't leave me alone!" I shouted and tears flowed down more.

"I won't leave you, Rin. I will still be reborn and you will. Right now you need to go and leave here."

"No! I won't!" I shouted.

"Please, you have to understand. I knew you since you were little and we left because of our parents. Right now, I'm happy to die beside you, my dear Rin." He said. I hurriedly gave him a kiss. His last kiss before he left.

"I will get you revenge Len and soon we will be seeing each other and we will be born again." I said.

"I…promise you that, Rin. I…will wait." He said and his hand fell from my face. He closed his eyes and breathed his last.

"Len!" I shouted his name and cried more. I realized that I promised Len to get revenge. Now I shall…

Let's have a game. Now…shall we play?

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! I tell you! I have to read one of your suggestions! Please! **

**Miku: Hey! Your a bit noisy!  
**

**Author: sorry about that...**

**Len: Wah! I don't want to die!**

**Author and Rin:0.o...say what?**

**Kaito: I like the first chapter!**

**Miku: I don't!**

**Author: Why?**

**Miku: *shivers and runs away from Kaito* **

**Rin, Len, Author, Luka?: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: RinXLen  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T**

I got up from my seat and went to our room. Oh, yeah…My name is Rin Kagamine, sibling to Len Kagamine and whatsoever that crap is.

I'm the boss in our house and in school. Dare to call me bitch, I'll kill you.

Anyway, I saw Len playing his console while lying upside down at our bed.

"Hey Len." I greeted and he gave me a nod.

"Rin, wanna play?" He asked.

"No thanks. Oh and don't lie upside down. I don't want you to die early." I aid and he followed my advice. I sat at my bed and removed my bow, my shoes, arm warmers, leg warmers and my belt.

"Hey, wanna take a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me finish playing Mario Kart." He said and I sighed.

"You are coming with even though that game is not yet done." I ordered and threw him in the bathroom with his clothes.

I waited for a whole hour before he went out. He was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, black sandals, and his orange eye glasses.

"Took you an hour to finish." I said and went in and took a shower. I changed to my…dress and brushed my hair and went out.

It's not rare for me to wear a dress! Ask Len if you have to!

"Nice dress Rin." He complimented and my insides turned upside down.

"Don't ever say that again." I said and flicked his forehead.

"Ow." He said and I rolled my eyes. I placed my doll shoes on and pulled him downstairs.

"Hey, we're going to take a walk." I said.

"Good luck Len!" Kaito said like I was some dangerous person so I threw a couch at him and amazingly, he just fell unconscious.

"Rest in peace bro." Len said and we went to the park but our paces slowed down when I realized that we were all alone.

"Rin?" He called.

"Huh? Whut?"

"You've ben spacing out for the past fifteen seconds."

"Does fifteen seconds matter to you?" I asked.

"Well it does when I got to work and you'll be doing something else besides from being my wife…" He answered.

Wait…what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: MikuXLenXRin  
Genre: Random (Killings present)  
Rating: T**

"Rin, where's Len?" I asked and she pointed at the door to her left while nibbling on a pocky stick.

"Thanks." I said and went over to the door. I knocked and opened the door only seeing a curled up Len in the dark room.

"Len?" I asked.

"Are you crying?" I asked. He didn't answer. I snapped and held him by the collar.

"Len, What is the problem with you?!" I shouted. Someone opened the lights but I don't care.

"Len , why are you wearing your PONPONPON costume?" I asked him.

"Meiko and Luka forced me to! I couldn't fight them because Rin was there!" He answered and I let go of him.

"Man up you person. Don't be so lame just on that kind of thing." I said and crossed my arms.

"H-hai..." He replied. I sighed and patted his head for a few time and hugged him.

"Shesh...you're not the Len I fell in love with. Man up Len." I said and walked out of the scene. Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin, Meiko, and Gumi were staring right at me.

"What? I love him? Is it wrong?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"Well if it's not wrong I'll do this..." I said and turned around to Len's direction. I picked him and kissed him sweetly and he responded.

The kiss was a bit long that when we pulled away, we were panting.

"Rin, is it wrong to say I love Len?" I asked and she nodded at me with a glare.

"Sorry about what I did..." I said and walked pass Rin.

"Never mind Miku...I still have both of you..." Rin said before I went away.

"What?" I asked and turned around. I saw Rin, smirking and holding up a kitchen knife.

"Uh oh...Fear garden!" I shouted and we all dispersed throughout the house. I hid under the kitchen table and got my almighty guns and missile blowers.

I saw Rin walking in front of me. I readied my ammo and slid across the table and hit her at her leg.

"Ow!" She complained and I kicked her. She flinched and threw the knife at me but it missed. She took out more daggers from her uniform and threw it at me but I dodged it and rolled on another direction.

"Rin!" Someone shouted and she turned around. It was Gumi. She's siding with the yadere?

Gumi attacked my with her Gatling gun and I ran away and ducked. I saw Len at the corner, loading his 9mm gun.

Rin, Gumi, Kaito, Len, Teto, Tei and I are all trained to kill, or go to war. All of us has specializations in fighting.

I saw Kaito but in in front of me, accepting the bullets.

"Kai-to?"

"Go Miku...Live on." He said and dropped on the ground. I Hit Gumi a lot of times and she died instantly.

Arrows and daggers threw straight at my direction and I saw Tei and Rin, teaming up. I shot Tei and Rin on their thighs but Tei managed to hit me with an arrow at the arm.

I flinched and finished Tei up. Teto came down from the stairs and pointed the gun at me but before she could even pull the trigger, someone shot her and looked around.

Len shot her with the gun.

"Rin, you have to stop it." Len said.

"Len...how could you..." Rin asked trembling.

"What did I do to you? I did nothing wrong to you." Len said and took a step forward.

"You broke my heart, Len. Miku kissed you a while ago and you kissed back. I hate you." She answered. I was surprised and didn't saw a knife coming his way.

He suddenly collapsed to the ground. I looked up at Rin and...

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

I shot her, even though she's my best friend. She immediately dropped to the floor. I turned to Len.

"Len!"

"M-Miku..."

"Len, I'm really sorry..."

"N-no, M-Miku...you did no damage...I have to admit...I-I like y-you as well..."

"Don't die you idiot."

"Sorry Miku...I am going to die but I'll die happy..."

"You're already dying yet you get to joke?" I asked and tears flowed down my eyes furiously.

"No Miku. I'm serious...even though I like you as a friend." He said. I nodded and hugged him.

"I know Len..."I said and cried more.

"Good bye Miku...I had fun being with you all." He said and his hands went limp. He's gone...

Every one died. I killed Rin...Kaito sacrificed for me. I also killed Tei, Teto, and Gumi...

Maybe go kill everyone in this house as well...I know I've gone insane...

What am I going to do with useless people anyway...


End file.
